Confesiones y desepciones?
by Kimmys
Summary: en esta historia los protagonistas osea Harry y Herm se van a dar cuenta de muchas cosas! pero aqui descubriremos los sentimientos reprimidos... y muchas otras cosas es mi primera historia no soy buena en esto de los summaries jijiji será que sus amores s


**CONFESIONES Y DESEPCIONES **

**(CAPÍTULO 1) ¿Hermione enamorada de Harry? **

Era una mañana fría de sábado, estaba una castaña de cabellos rizados sentada al pie de su cama pensando, al parecer tenía unos pensamientos muy bonitos ya que sonreía de una manera pícara.

-**"Qué me pasa? Porque pienso en el? En el? No tengo que pensar en él!"** (Luego se ducho, vistió y bajo a la sala común)

-Hola- dijo una vos dulce detrás de ella

(Ella volteó y vio al ojiverde saludándola)

-Hola- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Que tal dormiste?

-Pues no muy bien!

-No muy bien porque?

-Pues estuve pensando mucho

-Que raro a ti no te gusta hacer eso

-No empieces Harry

-Esta bien, solo quería medir tu humor, para ver si puedo bromear contigo!

-Perdóname es que todos mis pensamientos están confusos.

-Pero eso no quita lo linda que luces hoy

-Harry! – ella se sonrojó

-Pero si es cierto! Como luces te ves muy bien

-Esta bien gracias! **"Tus halagos me hacen sentir bien" **ella solo sonrió

-**"wow! Si le gusto sonrió" **

-Si me alegras mi día **"Tus palabras me invaden todo el cuerpo" **

-Eso me alegra, el saber que te sientes bien! Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro… lo que quieras

-Nos podemos ver en la noche?

-mmm… es urgente?

-Pues veras… yo quiero que… salgamos

-A que? A comer algo? **"Herm. Porque solo piensas en comida?" **

-A cenar? Te parece – dijo Harry

-Claro

-En serio… está bien entonces nos vemos aquí a las 6:30pm.

-Esta bien te veré allí **"aaay no lo puedo creer!"**

-**"Wow Hermione dijo q si" **Bueno nos vemos luego, hasta pronto"

-Hasta pronto – dijo Hermione sonriendo y volvió hacia su dormitorio; Harry hizo lo mismo

Pasaron las horas y se dieron las 6:00 Hermione estaba nerviosa y se empezó a arreglar mientras Harry estaba muy pensativo y claro no en su dormitorio ya que estaba preparando todo para la noche

-**"Porque estoy tan nerviosa no debo de estarlo, el es Harry mi amigo y nada más" **– Empezó a bajar por las gradas de los dormitorios a la sala común.

Allí estaba Harry parado esperando; el vestía unos pantalones azules y un camisa pegada, su vestimenta era informal pero mejor que la que vestía otras veces, en cambio Hermione llevaba unos jeans que le quedaban perfectos y una blusa que tenía el escote atrás.

-**"wow está guapísimo, hoy si se arregló" **– ella solo sonreía.

-Hermione! Luces estupenda – dijo el al acercarse.

-Yo digo lo mismo para ti.

-Esta lista? ** "vamos que estoy ansioso" **

-Si claro! Vamos **"A donde iremos?" **

-Bueno pero debes cerrar los ojos

-Pero por qué? no, me da miedo!

-Porque es una sorpresa! **"para demostrarte lo mucho q me importas" **

-En serio? Entonces si! Pero me agarras eh?

-**"Hasta te cargaría para que no te lastimes" **Esta bien!

-**"agárrame me da miedo" **bueno vamos!

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al vestíbulo, luego salieron por las grandes puertas del castillo.

-Hace frío **"abrázame"**

-Aquí esta mi chumpa **"me gustaría abrazarte"**

-Así esta mejor, a donde me llevas?

-Ya lo veras! Ya casi llegamos.

En ese momento se oyó un hechizo realizado por el chico, para ir a un misterioso lugar

-Entra allí – dijo el

-En donde estamos? **"emm… siento que conozco este lugar"**

-mmm… ya verás! Abre los ojos!

-Wow tu arreglaste todo esto solo?

-Aunque no lo creas si!

Estaban en la casa de los gritos, era una gran habitación llena de velas que volaban por do quiera y había una mesa preparada para la cena.

-**"Wow harry esto parece una cena romántica, eres un divino" **

-**"para ti preparo esto y mucho más" **

-Te gusta – dijo el muchacho que sonreía muy satisfecho de su trabajo

-Me encanta "eres bastante detallista" mmm… y porque tantas velas?

-pues… la verdad es q… no hay luz aquí – se sonrojo – y me tome la libertad de poner una luz natural, o querías a oscuras? – dijo sonriendo

-**"Hermione tranquilízate, deja esa ilusión por un lado!" **

-Te pasa algo? – dijo algo angustiado

-Emm… no porque

-Pues has estado muy callada y pensativa! No te sientes bien aquí?

-Perdón, es q no me esperaba esto de ti y si me siento bien, tu sorpresa me impacto!

-Esa era la idea jiji bueno pasemos a comer!

Pasaron las horas sin que ellos lo notaran hasta que decidieron beber un poco! Harry sabía que encontraría algo! Y lo hizo, encontró una botella sellada bastante añejada! Cosa que el no noto, pero aun así la destapó!

-Destápala Harry vamos!

-Ya va! Porque eres tan impaciente?

Destapo la botella y lo sirvió en dos grandes copas; pasada como una hora acabaron con la botella!

-Herm! Eres la que más ha bebido

-No! déjame es mi vida!

-Pero te haces daño! Yo se que no lo quieres, porque estas así?

-Si quiero y si quiero así? Así! Yo estoy bien, tu eres, tu y solo tu tienes la culpa de que todo esto ocurra!

-Yo! Porque yo? Que te he hecho?

-Que no te das cuenta?

-Darme cuenta de que? No tengo idea de lo que te hice?

-No nada, tu no sabes nada, YA ME QUIERO IR! – decía ella en un tono fuerte

-Herm no podemos llegar al castillo ebrios!

-EBRIOS? Tu eres el ebrio, yo NO!

-Acuéstate allí no podemos ir al castillo!

-Yo no quiero estar más aquí!

Pasados unos 5 minutos Harry logró colocarla en una cama que había allí, luego ella se sentó, pero ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Siéntate dijo ella poniendo su mano al lado de ella, sobre la cama! Tengo que decirte algo!

El no quería pelear más con ella

-Qué me quieres decir – dijo el al notar que ella se acercaba

-Bueno Yo… se acercaba más – te –(no lo resistio más y….

Continuará…….

**Hola! De nuevo que les pareció? Creo q el principio esta como medio aburrido o no se ustedes diganme espero que dejen reviews jijij para ver si les esta gustando aunque en realidad no ha pasado algo BASTANTE interesante, pero esperen los próximos capítulos, ya verán! Jeje hey si también me quieren dar ideas o algo díganme porque a veces se me corta la inspiración y su ayuda seria buena, cualquier pregunta ya saben también estoy dispuesta a ayudar spero les haya gustado cHaO! xD! **


End file.
